


Disasterology

by Bringmepiercedbrides



Series: Disasterology [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, Of Mice & Men (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Breakup, Fluf, Frerard, M/M, Relationship Problems, Smut, did i already say smut, fuenciado - Freeform, kellic - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bringmepiercedbrides/pseuds/Bringmepiercedbrides
Summary: Vic could feel Kellin slipping away, his whole world was falling apart before his eyes. Is there someone else? was it me? These questions swam through his mind waging war against his emotions. Kellin continued to become distant until one day he was gone. Nothing mattered anymore, not Vic's upcoming band or even the people that were still there, until Jaime. But what was so good about picking up the pieces.





	

Vic's p.o.v

 

A blaring noise jolted me out of my sleep. I gave the alarm clock a glare. 

 

The room was dark even though it was 11 am. It was as if the lack of light reflected my mood. 

 

The spot next to me was cold and empty.

 

Getting up i turned the alarm off. I hadn't slept much last night because kellin wasn't here. I hated sleeping alone, no i hated being and feeling alone in general.

 

Looking at my reflection in the mirror that hung on the wall i let out sigh. My eyes were a dim brown with bags underneath, my hair an untamed greasy mess. 

 

I looked terrible, i could see why kellin wou- no, he wouldn't do that. Kellin was probably just crashing at a friends house because he partied to hard and couldn't drive home. 

 

I still felt sick despite my reassurances, me and kellin had been together for two years and i couldn't imagine life without him. He wouldn't cheat on me, right?

 

I couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, with us. More and more kellin would just disappear then come back a day sometimes two later. 

 

I trust him though, i know he wouldn't hurt me, he couldn't because that is not the kellin i know.

 

It's my fought kellin isn't here though, lately we had been getting into more arguments and this one i started. 

 

I was going to talk to him about where we were in our relationship, and if he still wanted me. 

 

Honestly i don't know why he would start dating me in the first place.

 

Internally i was screaming, externally he was. He shouted that i no longer loved him and was being unfaithful. 

 

Of course that isn't true, he holds my heart and its beating only for him. 

 

It wasn't always like this, i remember so many fun and amazing times we had. 

 

Especially one in particular 

 

We were in mexico, kellin surprise me with the trip for our one year anniversary. 

 

It had been so hot out that we stayed in the hotel most of the day, which definitely wasn't a bad thing. By eight o’clock it had cooled down though.

 

~

 

Come on, kellin said as he grabbed my arm dragging me out of bed. No, sleep, i managed to say through my tired haze. Not happening babe he said his plump lips forming into a mischievous smile. 

 

Pleease he whined, i rolled my eyes. OK but this better be good, kellin's eyes lighted up his smile turning into a grin. 

 

Oh it will be, ugh he was so sexy when he was confident. Kellin led me into the hallway and then out the building that adorably goofy grin still on his face. 

 

A fleeting thought passed my mind, what if this was it, what if he was going to propose. Neither of us were really prepared for that level of commitment and besides it was impossible, legally anyways. 

 

Did i want to be with him forever, and that's what marriage was to me, forever. 

 

I shook my head as if that would make my mind more clear. Instead of overthinking i focused on the light breeze that was caressing my skin, it was so beautiful out here. 

 

Where are we going i asked getting a bit restless. You'll see kellin said once again flashing me that sexy smile. 

 

Okay close your eyes, i gave kellin my best what the fuck look but complied. He grabbed my hand leading me possibly to my death. 

 

The contact made warmth pool in my stomach, the type you get when reading a good book buried in your covers while outside a sheath of snow and ice envelopes the world (or at least the one that consisted of where you lived), our relationship was comfort. It had only been a minute but soon i heard kells excited voice say HERE! In an almost childlike way.

 

I opened my eyes slowly and gasped at what i saw. Standing on the outskirts of the beach was a gazebo. 

 

It was well hidden, like this was our little secret. Inside of the ivory gazebo was a dining table decorated with a fleece cloth and candles in silver holsters. 

 

I felt as if a talking rabbit in a waistcoat would coming running from under the table or some other shit like that from tumblr.

 

Tadaw! Kellin said looking at me, do you like it? I just stared at him speechless.

 

I just thought we could have a sorta romantic dinner and um i don't know, kellin continued to ramble so naturally i decided to make him shut up. 

 

My lips crashed onto his a moan escaping from my throat. Kellin smirked, so is that a yes.

 

I lightly punched him on the arm a smile tugging at the corners of my lips.

 

Everything was perfect, the food our surroundings. The rest of the night was just as blissful. 

 

My head snapped up as i heard a knock at my door

 

Two seconds later mike walked in, the idea of knocking was pointless i guess. 

 

Hey bro, he casually said as he walked into my kitchen. What are you doing here i asked a bit pointedly? 

 

I can't just stop by to say hi, haha that kinda rhymed. I rolled my eyes. I'm here to see if practice is still on. 

 

Yea it is i said giving an almost convincing smile the truth is i was sort of dreading it, mikey grinned. Cool!

 

After awhile my mood actually did lighten a bit thinking about our band, which as of yet didn’t have a name.

 

dude did you cook anything? I'm starving, mikey said opening my refrigerator. You're always starving i sarcastically replied.

 

Nah dude you're just never hungry, oh and are you alright you look a bit i dunno off.

 

Ugh i was tired of people asking me if i was okay, i just looked at mikey in reply.

 

Oooh jello! Score! I heard him say. Just don’t touch my fucking pringles mkay i practically shouted at him. 

 

Too late mike said as he walked in the living room with jello in one hand and MY fucking pringles in the other.

 

OH HELL NAH! Mikey give me my pringles back

i think not he said backing up.

Michael christopher fuentes i will shove a burrito up your ass and unleash the hell fire that is hipsters and fangirls if you do not return my sacred pringles

 

I prepared to say something else equally as threatening but didn't get the chance to because my fucktard of a sibling decided to throw a pillow at me and then dart out of my house, all of while he shoved pringles in his mouth.

 

There goes my pringles...gone like my life.


End file.
